The Renee' Series
by Renee' Apple
Summary: Hi! I put this under a different pen name before. My first fic, please read!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and who?!?!  
  
Hermione would never forget that moment. It was the middle of the summer, when *it* came. *It* was a magical voice message from a certain someone. The envelope looked a whole lot like a Howler, only blue.  
  
"Hi Hermione! How are you? I...um...wanted to...uh...know if you could meet me at Diagon Alley on Tuesday..uh...so do you think you could...uh...come? If so, uh...send me an owl!  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What in the world does *he* want?" said Hermione aloud. "He's probably just wanting to play a prank. Oh well, I have nothing better to do..." She grabbed a sheet of parchment.  
  
Draco,  
  
I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 3 o' clock on Tuesday. See you there.  
  
Signed, Hermione Granger  
~  
Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and found Draco waiting for her, with two glasses of butterbeer. He stood up and drew out her chair.  
  
"Whoa, you're actually being a gentlemen," said Hermione. "So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you all my secrets," said Draco nonchalantly.   
  
"Um..." Hermione was caught off guard. "Okay. Spill your guts."  
  
"You don't think I'm actually serious, do you?"  
  
"No, you're not Harry's godfather.."  
  
"Haha." said Draco sarcastically. Sirius had been proved innocent by Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the end of their sixth year.   
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd actually do it...why would you spill all your deepest, darkest secrets to a Muggle born like me?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Just because. Now, sit down, and listen to me." Draco said, taking a sip of butterbeer.  
  
"Okay then. Start talking."  
  
Draco talked for what seemed forever. He told her how his father was trying to make him join You-Know-Who, and how he really didn't hate Muggle-borns, and that he was secretly in love with a Muggle-born girl.  
  
"Who?" said Hermione, curiously.  
  
"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione felt like fainting, but she didn't. Draco continued. "I never knew how to tell you before. I have liked you ever since our first year! The only reason I picked on you is I didn't want everyone to know."  
  
Moments passed. Finally, Hermione said, "I really don't know what to say."  
  
At that moment, Draco pulled out a small box. "Open it."  
  
Hermione lifted the little lid up. Inside was a small silver ring, with an aquamarine stone.  
  
"Draco, you...er...really shouldn't have," said a stunned Hermione.  
  
"It isn't an engagement ring. I didn't think it was time for that. We haven't been dating, you see. But Hermione, will you go out with me?"  
  
At that, Hermione lept up and kissed Draco. And I mean, REALLY kissed him.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, this is really too much."  
  
"Harry? Wh-What are you doing here?" asked Draco.  
  
"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron. How about you?"  
  
"We were kissing. Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
~  
Author's Note: Review, please!   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Renee' Series-Part Two  
"The Mistake"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco left the Three Broomsticks at about 5:00pm. Harry and Draco were still telling Hermione about how they had become friends over the summer.  
  
"Draco is actually a pretty good guy," said Harry. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you liked Herm, Draco."  
  
"Well, you're okay, too. I guess, I mean. When you're not being pig-headed or stubborn," he joked.  
  
"Believe me, I know what you mean," said Hermione, smiling. Then she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Harry! Look who's heading our way!"  
  
"Wormtail?" asked Harry, astounded.  
  
"That's impossible," said Draco quickly. "I heard my father kill the rat as I was leaving to meet Hermione here."  
  
Harry frowneed. "Draco....are you sure it was Pettigrew you heard die?"   
  
"No, all I heard was a man yelling 'Avada Kedavra', and then a really loud thump," said a quite tearful Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, we don't know it was him for sure, but there's only one way to find out," said Hermione. "Come on, then."  
  
As they began to approach Pettigrew, he began to run away. Draco ran after, screaming at him. "Come back here, you piece of scum! What did you do to my father? Where is my father?!"  
  
As he kept running after Pettigrew, he realized where they had run to. They were back in Muggle London. Wormtail stopped, and Draco tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What did you do to my father?!"   
  
"I killed him," replied a shaken Pettigrew. He changed into a rat, showing the true side of his personality. Then he ran, leaving Draco alone on the Muggle street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
